


Plunge

by roebling



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, First Kiss, Frottage, M/M, Teenagers, telling stupid teenage jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roebling/pseuds/roebling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun and Youngjae have spent every summer together since they were eleven years old. Now they've got a month left, and then ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plunge

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this was going to be a much longer story but instead it's just a short little silly bit of fluff. Thank you thank you to [Yaya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya) and [suitofarmour](http://archiveofourown.org/users/suitofarmour/) for being amazing and helping reassure me about this. All mistakes, errors, silliness, etc are my own.

The water laps tinnily against the hull of the canoe.

Daehyun shades his eyes. The sky is deep blue, and the sun is bright out in the middle of the lake, shimmering and white. From the shore, far away, he can hear noisy splashing and voices. It's hot. The metal seat of the canoe is hot under his back and his ass, and heat radiates from the silver hull like he's in some kind of an oven.

"Row us into the shade," he says, without looking up.

There's an annoyed huff from the other end of the boat. "Yes, master," Youngjae says, in a mock obedient voice.

Daehyun doesn't need to look up to know that Youngjae is rolling his eyes, but soon enough he hears the comforting steady slap of the oars against the water, feels them moving smooth and slow through the water. 

"Let's go over around the point," he says, lifting himself on one elbow so he can see if Youngjae looks agreeable to rowing that far.

Youngjae wrinkles his nose but doesn't say anything. After the first week's violent sunburn (Daehyun had laughed unsympathetically when he'd ended up in the infirmary for an entire day, laid up on his stomach with aloe gel smeared on his back) he's been more careful with the sunscreen, but he's still managed to tan to a toasty color that makes Daehyun want to touch his skin and see if it feels as warm and soft as it looks.

He tried not to think those kinds of things at first, but what's the point? Another month and they'll be going their separate ways — Youngjae back to Seoul and his fancy high school and his exam prep classes and his bright, gleaming future, and Daehyun back to Busan and his fantastic, farfetched dreams of stardom. It's nice to think that some day, maybe, Daehyun will end up in Seoul and they’ll see each other by chance, in a subway or a cafe ... but he's not stupid enough to think that kind of reunion, straight out of a drama, could happen in real life.

"Hey," he says. Only a week left. There's no point in keeping secrets now. "Remember what I told you? About my girlfriend?"

Youngjae looks down. He's rolled up the sleeves to his tee shirt and Daehyun likes the way the smooth, thick muscle shifts as he rows. "What about her?"

Daehyun shakes his head. There's a nervous twitch in his stomach. "She's not real."

"What?" Youngjae frowns. "Not real?"

Daehyun shrugs. "I mean, she's a real person. She even really lived in Australia. But she's not my girlfriend." They'd gone on just one date. Daehyun had been too nervous to hold her hand and too self conscious of his English to make any conversation. Half the country away, at summer camp, that date had been extended and embellished until she was his dear girlfriend of three years.

Quick, Youngjae dips the paddle into the water and splashes Daehyun, a big wallop of cold water right across his chest. "You asshole. I had bathroom duty for a week because I lost that bet."

Daehyun shrugs. "Serves you right for betting against me." He sits up, and tries to wring the wet out of his tee shirt.

Youngjae's nose wrinkles with anger. Daehyun's told him it makes him look stupid, but he never listens. "But I was right!"

"Did you really think I'd admit to never having kissed someone?" It's embarrassing. Daehyun is seventeen years old and he's never kissed _anyone_.

Youngjae pauses a moment to wipe his forehead. They're nearly around the point and into the shaded cove on the far side. Daehyun doesn't bother offering to help row; they've tried that. He's not very coordinated, and he doesn't really feel like diving in to retrieve another lost oar.

"It's not that embarrassing," Youngjae says. His hair is cut in a goofy, too-long style that was popular a few years ago. It makes him look young and following Counselor Himchan's lead he’s taken to tying his bangs up on the top of his head to keep them out of his face. It looks ridiculous.

"You should cut your hair," Daehyun says, for probably the five hundredth time. "And anyway, what do you know? You had a girlfriend. It _is_ embarrassing."

They've passed into the shade of the tall trees. Youngjae pulls them for another few strokes, and then stops and draws the oars back into the canoe. He doesn’t like to talk about his ex-girlfriend much. "You're rowing on the way back," he says after a moment, rubbing his shoulder. "And it's not embarrassing. I'm sure there are plenty of people who would kiss you."

Daehyun rolls his eyes. It feels nicer in the shade, further away from the screams of the younger kids on the beach. It might be kind of lame, going to a summer camp at seventeen, but there are privileges too — like getting to check out a canoe on your own. “Yeah,” he says. “Who, exactly?” 

Youngjae shrugs. His cheeks are red and there’s sweat on his neck and on his forehead. “I would,” he says. 

“What?” Daehyun tries not to make too stupid of a face, but he’s been thinking about Youngjae’s round rosebud lips all summer and … he would? “You would? Why?” 

Youngjae shrugs. “I don’t know.” He looks away, and his long eyelashes seem to touch his cheeks. “I just would, I guess. It’s not that big of a deal.” 

Daehyun frowns. “It’s a big deal to me,” he says. 

Youngjae just shrugs again. He bites his lower lip, and then he says, "Well, it shouldn't be."

He lurches forward suddenly and the boat rocks, and then his lips are pressed against Daehyun's, damp and warm.

He pulls away, smiling but not meeting Daehyun's eyes. "There," he says. He sounds satisfied.

"Hey," Daehyun says. This isn't how his first kiss supposed to go — a tame, stupid kiss like his aunt would give him. Not with Youngjae. "Hey. Kiss me for real."

And then Youngjae looks up quickly and Daehyun can't quite understand the dark look in his eyes. He leans forward again, his hand on the seat brushing Daehyun's thigh, and kisses Daehyun again.

This is better. This is open-mouthed and hot, and it takes Daehyun a few moments to get himself in order (lips and teeth and tongue never seemed quite so complicated) but then he's kissing Youngjae back, and bringing his hand up to wrap around the smooth warm skin of Youngjae's arm.

It's good. It's really good but the canoe isn't the right place to do this. Youngjae is half-sitting, half-standing and Daehyun's back hurts from leaning forward but Youngjae's mouth is sweet and he makes these little strange gasping noises when Daehyun's tongue glides over the smooth inside of his cheek.

Daehyun trembles and starts to stand up too and ...

They're in the canoe.

There's a wild, comical moment where they stare at each other and their arms windmill and then the canoe rolls and they're falling into the cold, deep water.

Spluttering and flailing, Daehyun kicks to the surface. He's a strong swimmer. A few yards away Youngjae is clinging to the side of the canoe. His hair is all in his face.

"You idiot," he says, but smiles, baring his stupid perfect Chiclet teeth.

They swim the canoe to the beach. The lake shore is covered in round little grey and black rocks that are warm in the sun and cool in the shade. The canoe bottom goes thump-thump-thump as they drag it out of the water and up the beach. Youngjae's little ponytail is in disarray. He takes out the little elastic and shakes his head like a dog, getting Daehyun all over with spray.

"Quit it," Daehyun says.

Youngjae shakes his head again.

"You really need to cut your hair," Daehyun says, not annoyed but pretending. He pulls off his dripping tee shirt, spreads it on the back of the canoe to dry.

He's surprised when Youngjae pulls off his shirt too. He's still got round cheeks and he's soft and curved where Daehyun is just thin, but he's changed since last summer. His shoulders are broader and he's gotten taller. He says that he’s taller than Daehyun is, if only by a centimeter — but that claim has not been substantiated. 

Neither of them are kids anymore.

Youngjae catches him staring. Daehyun looks away.

Youngjae sits down, with his legs spread in front of him. He's got a bad tee shirt tan, and his belly folds into soft little rolls and Daehyun wants to kiss him and touch every inch of his skin and all these other things he's barely dared think about. Maybe he's wanted all of this for a long time now. Maybe he's an idiot for waiting this long. He and Younghae have spent every summer together since they were eleven years old. Now they've got a week left, and then ...

Well, there's no point in thinking about it now.

"I'm glad that's —"

"We should —"

They both start at the same time.

Youngjae laughs. "What?"

Daehyun shrugs. "I'm glad that's out of the way."

Youngjae shrugs too. "It's not a big deal," he says.

Daehyun stares at this freckle on his ankle. "Well," he says. "I'm still glad it's out of the way. It's embarrassing, to be a senior and never having kissed anyone."

Youngjae shakes his head. "It's not embarrassing," he mutters. "It's just ... it doesn't like, matter, you know?"

It's fine for Youngjae to say it doesn't matter. He's the one who had a girlfriend. Daehyun knows it matters.

"What were you going to say?" he asks, instead.

Youngjae's round cheeks get red — or maybe that's just a sunburn. "Nothing," he says. "Just — we should make out some more."

 _Oh_. 

Daehyun can't help himself. He grins. "Yeah," he says. "I mean, I definitely need more practice."

Youngjae nods, too enthusiastic. "Okay," he says. "I just want to kiss you."

It's not like some cut scene in a movie. There's an awkward few moments of fumbling as Youngjae gets up and then sits back down right next to Daehyun and Daehyun tries to find some way to sit that doesn't make his knees hurt and Youngjae pushes his stringy, drying hair out of his face. It's not all that smooth and maybe they do need more practice but it’s undeniably, unquestionably good. 

Daehyun always thought he’d like kissing. He’s a tactile person. He always liked when his mother stroked his hair as a child and he was the clingy annoying kid who was always hanging off his friends’ shoulders. He always knew he’d like it, but he had no idea he’d like it this much. Youngjae’s hands — kind of squat, with fingernails bitten to the quick — are on his shoulders and then running up and down his back, over his shoulder blades, and it feels so good that Daehyun just wants to arch up into Youngjae’s touch, like a cat. The inside of Youngjae’s mouth is weird and hot and slightly salty, and Daehyun can’t get enough of it. He can’t get enough of any of it. Youngjae’s skin is as warm and smooth as he thought it would be, almost suedelike in its softness, and his eyelashes are so long up close. His stupid long hair keeps falling in front of his face and Daehyun wonders — wildly and without much reason — if he can convince Youngjae to cut it if he’s his _boyfriend_. 

And then Youngjae is leaning forward without any warning. Their teeth clack together in a slightly painful way and Daehyun wonders how anyone other than professional choreographers pull this stuff off. But the sting is wearing off and Youngjae is huffily rearranging them with one hand around Daehyun’s waist so that he’s on his back and Daehyun is on top of him. 

This feels even better. 

Daehyun closes his eyes. He can feel Youngjae’s breath on his neck and he can feel himself settle down into the solid warmth of Youngjae’s body and with a jolt that makes him feel like he really might rattle apart he realizes that he can feel Youngjae’s _dick_ , hard and pressing into Daehyun’s thigh. 

He thinks he might freak out. He thinks maybe he _should_ freak out. In all the time he's considered what it might be like to kiss Youngjae he could never quite make it past the 'heavy necking'. Like in a drama, things faded to black once they got too racy. He's not an idiot. It's not like he thought Youngjae was going to be smooth and neutered on the bottom, like a doll — they've even showered together. But Youngjae's dick as something abstract glimpsed through veils of steam in a community shower is a lot different than Youngjae's dick pressing insistently into his hip.

But there other things in the forefront of Daehyun's thoughts, not the least of which is his own hard on. His hips jerk forward and he wishes he could get a hand down his pants or more traction or something because it feels good but it doesn't feel like it's enough, not nearly. Youngjae's hand slides up Daehyun's back, tracing over his ribs and his spine, and up his neck and into his hair, which is still damp from the lake. He pulls Daehyun forward and it takes a moment to sort out their noses but then they're kissing again. Daehyun can't believe how much he likes the solid calming weight of Youngjae's hand in his hair.

He thought, on the basis of sneaked glimpses of his brother's porn collection, that sex was like a race. That's how he'd always approached jerking off, anyway. It's not like he'd ever had a luxury of time to begin with,and he'd kind of prided himself on taking care of business as quickly as possible. Daehyun isn't the kind of kid who brags about things like this in the corner of the school yard at recess. He's not the kind of kid who dares look things up online. He realizes now that maybe some of his ideas are not quite on the spot, because even though there's a wonderful warm glowing feeling blooming behind his navel he wants to hit the breaks so he can just keep feeling like this forever.

Youngjae squirms beneath him, hot muffled noises that Daehyun swallows down. He turns his head away then, and Youngjae's mouth slides wet along Daehyun's jaw, down the side of his neck. Daehyun's toes dig into Youngjae's calf. Far, far away he can hear the kids screaming still. An hour ago they were standing on the dock, listening to Head Counselor Kang lecture them about proper boating safety. Now he's wondering if there's any way he can get his pants off before he comes.

Too late. He shudders and clenches his eyes shut and makes an embarrassing noise. Youngjae's not paying attention, thankfully, because he's rubbing up against Daehyun's leg in a needy and wonderful way and it's not to long before, nose wrinkled and teeth bared, Youngjae comes too. Daehyun's hands are at Youngjae's sides and he can feel the massive, gasping rise and fall of his chest.

They lie there like that for a moment, skin damp and cooling quickly in the afternoon shade. Then Daehyun rolls off. The little round stones that make up the shore aren't very comfortable.

He glances over quickly. Youngjae is staring straight up at the sky, and there's a flush on his cheeks. Daehyun's glad, because he knows his own cheeks must be bright red. "Next time maybe let's do this somewhere a little more comfortable."

Daehyun doesn't have to look to know that Youngjae's rolling his eyes. "You were on top of me," he says. "I'm the one who's probably going to have a back bruised black and blue."

He sits up then, in a easy rolling motion, and cranes to look over his shoulder. His hair is flopping everywhere, and he tries to pat it smooth. Then he's on his feet and — Daehyun swallows in spite of himself — stepping out of his swim shorts.

"What are you doing?"

Youngjae rolls his eyes again. Daehyun likes the sarcasm. He likes that Youngjae can pretend this is all just some big joke when Daehyun's heart feels like it's going to throb right out of his chest. "I'm not going to go back to camp with jizz in my pants," he says. "Wash them out."

Daehyun gets to his feet too. He hesitates for a minute — naked shouldn't be a big deal after what they just did but Youngjae’s _naked_ — and then slips out of his pants too.

Youngjae's pale and smooth looking all over, but when he bends to rinse his swim trunks in the clear amber water of the lake Daehyun can’t stop watching the way the thick muscles in his thighs and ass move.

Youngjae looks back over his shoulders again. With a coolness that belies his red face he asks, "See something you like?"

Daehyun snorts. “Smooth,” he says. 

Youngjae grins. “Wash your shorts,” he says. Then, looking down, “We’re still going to have to wait for them to dry.” 

Daehyun’s heart does a weird fluttering thing like it’s doing backflips in his chest. “Oh,” he says. Wait for them to dry? But he’s hungry, and also possibly freaking out. “How long is that going to be? Dude, are we going to get back in time for dinner or …” 

“Daehyun,” Youngjae says, “calm down.” 

“I’m calm,” Daehyun says. “I’m just hungry. What are we going to do while we wait for our clothes to dry? What I am going to _eat_?” 

Youngjae says, cheeks red, “I can think of something.” 

It takes Daehyun a minute, but then he gets it, and he snorts. The snort turns into laughter, and then Youngjae is laughing too and yeah, Daehyun thinks maybe he can skip macaroni and cheese and green beans tonight.


End file.
